The Door that closed
by lllLauralll
Summary: The Olympian gods were transformed into demigods by Hecate and stumble into Camp Half-Blood to see what scars the two wars left on their children. But there is the unresolved dispute between the teenagers and their parents. What will happen if Percy and Co find out, who the new campers really are? (Percy/Poseidon argument)
1. How to turn gods into teenagers

Hi,

I´m new here and normally from Germany. So if a few things aren´t so correct in the language don´t be too angry. I´ll try my best.

Actually I´ve wrote this in German and then translated it into english. I hope, you like it! :)

Best wishes, Laura :**

* * *

 **Poseidon Point of View:**

I blinked startlet, when I suddenly stood in front of the gates of Camp Half-Blood. Zeus had just held his boring gods councel, in which we were discussing the consequences of the war against Gaia, who honestly is back in her coma thanks to Percy and his friends, and all of sudden I and a few other teenagers were standing in front of the camp, where my son lives over the holidays.

„What the Hades are we doing here and … why are we all so young and … demigods?", Apollo stuttered. He looked just like the typical Sunnyboy – blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin – at the age of 17 like all of us.

The forest floor was wet, which is why a few puddles have built and in one of them I could see my reflection: My black hair, the green eyes, were exactly the same as always, but I was, how I said, younger...

Apollo was right. I didn´t feel the usual power and strength as before. We gods were all turned into teenagers...

„Oh dear, it´s so awful muddy here! My lovely shoes!", wailed Aphrodite pathetic and inspected her High Heels, which now were bown instead of red. „Somebody has cursed or charmed us. Has someone a proposition, what we are doing ...-", Zeus´s voice was interrupted by a thirty-year-old woman, who said: „I know, what you are thinking, but it wasn´t only me, sunshine. We minorgods got together to bring you back on the ground of the facts.", Hekate explained smiling.

„That´s impossible!", I said, „You haven´t enough power to make something like that.",

„Maybe you´re right, Poseidon, but Kratos helped make it happen. This action is not only stubborn thought, but also so you can see what kind of scars the wars have left to your children. It would have been so much easier if you Olympian gods would have once possessed the guts to help them. Think out names, mix with the halfbloods and get to know your children. We will take over your duties on Mount Olympus. I wish you much fun!"

Then Hecate disappeared with a PLOPP !, while Ares was furious. "My goodness, Ares, you should even try to make a cereal diet. It soothes and is good for your figure.", Demeter giggled, who seemed the whole thing obviously to mind.

I for myself had rather mixed feelings about it. Actually, it was a good idea, but it made me more stomachache, how we should cope. Und wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich Percy sehen würde, machte sich bei mir auch ein komisches Gefühl im Magen breit.

"Just stay away from me with your fucking cereal!", Ares growled. "Serenity Now!", Athena interjected, "We are now all looking for an alias and then go to the camp." Even if I had no desire to follow Athenas commands she was right.  
After a few minutes the names were fixed:

Zeus - Zack  
Poseidon - Pete  
Athene - Angie  
Ares - Al  
Aphrodite - April  
Hephaestus - Hank  
Hera - Henriette  
Artemis - Aria  
Demeter - Debby  
Apollo - Antoine (I swear, we tried to convince him to choose a different name, but noooooo, the princess didn`t want to ...)

Hermes - Hayden

"Ok, and always remember: Our children may not know who we are. That would get around and would be a strategic weakness. Monster would hunt us. ", Athena urged and then we shook our fate out.

Immediately a few demigods came to meet us. Among them I recognized Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite and one of the acclaimed seven heroes. "Hey, everything okay? Are there still monsters out there? ", She asked in a firm voice.

Hermes cleared his throat and said, "I think we're doing ... mediocre. Was pretty awesome, the journey here. So funny feathered vulture or so have followed us. But they´re flown away once we have crossed the border. ", Said the god of travelers. I bought him really off, how much anxiety he had yet tried to be strong.

"Why are you so many?", A brown-haired girl, Clarisse, as I found out, looked confused us. "There are at most three, who arrive here. Not eleven. ", " What shall we do? "Asked Piper.

Clarisse looked at each of us closely, "Fetch Percy. Maybe he knows what's going on." At the name of my son, my entire pride, I winced. That could be fun ... immediately some demigods ran, going to fetch Percy, most went back to their daily activities, only Piper and Clarisse were still there. Two Halfbloods – brothers, who seemed to be twins, what they are not – came up to us. Well-trained guys with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to Camp", the brothers had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes and Connor told Ares: "By the gods! Ave you thought about gaining a different Haircut? This military section acts like a bald head. I'm sure Piper and her girls could give you a few tips. Looks like a bird's nest. " Angrily Ares wanted to reach for his dagger that hung at his hip, but he was gone.

"Looking for this?" Grinned Travis, holding a bronze knife with black leather handle in his hand. Jeez, who thought, that they are really that good ... I decided to be particulary carful in their presence. Ares wanted to take the dagger from his hand, but the 18 - year old was faster ... and bigger. The god of war couldn´t reach his weapon. Travis threw it to Connor, but Piper caught him in midair. "Stop it! We have better things to do than to steal other people their things, Stoll! "

The brunette handed Ares his knife. "What? Waiting for Percy? That could take a few more minutes. He just gives swordplay lessons. He prematurely terminated that only in absolute emergencies." Travis said. "Can someone please explain to us why we are here? And who is Percy?" Asked Aphrodite, now known as April. "What are your names at all?" One by one we introduced us, then the demigods told us their names.

Clarisse told us that all the Greek myths were true and so, but I listened with half an ear. Only when this one name came up, I raised my head. "His whole name is Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls him only Percy. He has led us in the second titanic war against Kronos. Without his guidance we would have lost. 40 demigods, 40 hunters, a few centaurs and satyrs against a monster army of about 4,000 men. By the gods, I still do not know how we managed to do that... "Connor told amazingly serious, shaking his head in disbelief at the end.

"He was also one of the magnificent Seven and has Gaia sung with the other demigods back to sleep. By the way one of them is our sweet Piper here. Beware, she dominates charming speech and can get you to break in the Arescabin. Absolute suicide. And not just for the eyes because of the facility." Grinned Travis, while Piper got pink cheeks. "That was because I was mad at you. You've finally tucked my things and rolled the bed with pink toilet paper. "

I felt the pride about my son more and more, but the amusement made now once through me. The camp seemed to be really funny and friendly. "Well anyway, Percy's really cool. You will like him," drew the Stoll - twin on the topic. I heard Ares snorting and Athena shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Where we just talk about him ..." Clarisse interrupted Travis, "... there he comes."

And indeed, he came out of the amphitheater, about a hundred meters away and headed straight towards us. My son Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **AN:** You don´t have to remember the god´s names. It will be written in brackets in the following chapters.


	2. How to set a cabin on fire

The last time I had seen Percy, was when we killed the giants. But honestly, at that time I hadn`t payed much attention how my son has developed. I had him in mind as 16 - year old who turned down immortality. That was two years ago. That brought me to the idea that he would turn 18 in three weeks.

Percy had changed a lot anyway – from the angle of a woman he had become seemingly more attractive because Aphrodite sighed softly. His dark hair was blown to the side, revealing his sparkling sea-green eyes. His arms were tanned, which his strong upper arms emphasized. In the recent months he had grown taller and more muscular. With his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt you could imagine his defined abs a bit.

Percy, who came up to us with a few young people, smiled and nodded friendly to us, "Hey, I'm Percy. Heard you were kinda shooed into the camp."

"Well, better these harpies, than Ella.", Travis laughed and got a fit of laughter, which is why all were looking at him quite funny.

"Uh, Travis has his own sense of humor, I should probably mention ...", Percy grinned.

"What?! I understand humour best from all of us!", The twin protested. However, before my son could reply, we heard a scream from the cabins:

"Travis Stoll! You're such an idiot and so dead!", Said person winced, while Percy sighed running his fingers through his hair. "What have you done now to the poor girl again."

"Um, maybe I slipped completely accidentally itching powder from my hand, that landed ... in her bed?"

"Well, hide yourself. If Katie asks, I will send her into the forest."

Travis placed his hand on his shoulder. "You, Percy, are my lifesaver." And then he ran away, all they were worth. I didn`t know that Hermes`s children could run that fast.

"Can we get down to business? I don`t have forever.", Clarisse groaned, "Eleven demigods come to the camp at once. This isn´t normal.",

Percy looked like lost in thought, then said: "Connor, Piper, you will lead them around a bit and introduce them to Mr D and Chiron."

Now he turned back to us, "I would undertake that, but I still need to get the lesson with the others complete until dinner. I'm sorry.", Ares snorted derisively: "Too bad ..." I gave him a sharp look, which silenced him.

"What?! Percy, we have to pursue the matter! There's something strange going on and ...- "

"I'm aware of it,",he interrupted Clarisse, "But what are you going to do? Headless leave on a quest? And then what? We have no evidence and can therefore do nothing. Perhaps it's an isolated incident. Tonight they`ll be recognized and then we'll see. Of course we will keep an eye on it. I mean, they are much older than 13, but I do not think that there may come even more."

The Ares daughter said nothing. I realized how much everyone listened to Percy, regarded him as a leader and trusted his judgement. He was in charge here. He probably did not even know it himself. Suddenly I saw a young, brown-haired girl charging across the strawberry field.

Even from a distance we could hear her shouting: "Percy, Leo has set the workshop on fire again! You have to extinguish it." The dark-haired groaned and said, "Again? I thought Jason was practicing with him?! Will, can you let the people in the arena know that we cancel?"

A boy, son of Apollo, who came earlier with Percy nodded and walked away with a leisurely pace.  
"See you." Percy said and ran with the brunette to the trail of smoke that rose from the forges.

 **Piper Point of View:**

"Well then, come with me." I asked the demigods after Percy and Nyssa had disappeared. Will and I showed them the entire camp, including the volleyball courts, the amphitheater and the forest and eventually came also to the workshop. Everything was flooded, the floor filled up with water, so it suited us down to the ankles.

"Well, the cleanup will be indeed funny.", Aria (Artemis) laughed. Leo turned to us his typical slanted grin graced his lips, "Well, You could say that. Wow! Ever thought about trying a different hairstyle? It looks really ... uh, special.", He said to Al (Ares), whereupon I and the other new began to laugh. Al on the other hand, expanded again in anger.

He raised his fist and wanted to thumb Leo, but out of nowhere Percy was there and caught it off. "Hey, calm down. He did not mean to harm anybody."

"Get out of my way, you freak! "Al hissed . Sometimes he was really aggressive. I`ve expected Percy would become angry, but the opposite was the case.

He was the calm himself. "You remind me a lot of a particular god, you know? But seriously now: What do you have against me? What have I done to you?" He wanted to say something back, but the blonde girl with gray eyes that reminded me a lot of Annabeth, Angie (Athene), pushed him so hard in the side that he gasped and recoiled.

Suspicious I raised my eyebrows. Something here was enormously fishy, I just did not know what ...

 **Percy Point of View:**

Ares was the only person who ever called me freak. I was a lot, but not a freak. Al was probably his son, no, I was even 95% sure. Shaking my head, I turned around, focused on the water and drew it out from the workshop into the lake.

Once it was completely gone, the pulling in my stomach stopped. "He's the son of Poseidon, god of the sea.", I heard Will explain. I smiled slightly.

"Okay, let's go to the cabins.". Will said and shooed us all out because it was really full in the room. On the way the dark-haired boy closed up to us and asked, "How long have you been here in the camp yet?"

I smiled at him apologetically, "Sorry, I don´t even know your name." He slapped his hand against his forehead and then said, "Oh, I'm Pete."

I just grinned and said: "For six years, but I'm just here during the holidays. Otherwise I live with my mom in New York. "

"I live here for five years throughout the year.", Said Will, "My mom has never really cared for me, so I decided to stay there. My dad's Apollo, but I've seen him only once, and that was after the second titan war on Olympus."

Pete nodded in thought, looking at the lake we passed, "What about your father, Percy? Poseidon, right?"

I nodded and buried my hands in my jeans, "I've seen him perhaps more than Will, but ... well, the gods really don`t care about us. Poseidon isn´t different in that case."

Pete´s eyebrows drew together. "Why do you think he would not care about you?"

"I, uh ...", I stammered, as Debby (Demeter) suddenly cried out and knelt down in front of the flower bed of the Demeter - cabin.

"Look at these beautiful plants!", Katie came around the corner - pulling Travis at the ear behind her - and smiled. "Yes, when the Hermes kids do not just destroy them somehow, they are our pride and joy. I can claim that we, as Demeter's children have a sense of gardening." Her grin spread even more when a green glowing wheat appeared above Debby`s head. "Well, you have this sense probably too."

Well, the first was already claimed. I was somehow relieved that Debby had interrupted us, because I did not really want to talk to Pete about the things.

 **Poseidon Point of View:**

Damn it, I had no idea how Percy was thinking about me! And, even if I do not like admitting it, it hurt. But he was right. I had no idea what happened during the battle against Gaea. And when I say I have no idea, then that clearly means I really don´t know anything about it ...

I had always thought, Percy and I had – compared to the other gods – still a very good relationship. Something must have happened to my son, for what he hated me ... And I had to bring this thing in knowledge.

Percy and Will told us really funny stories about each of the cabins. For example how they and the Stollbrothers painted the Ares-cabin pink several times . Meanwhile, it has however become too boring and Ares`s children had also taken precautions. Since then they rather let remain it.

"What about the three cabins over there? They look so empty." Hera asked hypocritically.

"Oh, the cabins of Zeus, Hera and Poseidon. Well, Hera is very loyal to her husband, so she has no demigod children. Zeus and Poseidon were over 70 years tied to an oath that said that they can not have any children. But both of them had broken it. Poseidon has fathered Percy and Zeus Jason and Thalia. Thalia rarely comes over here and Jason switches between the Roman and this camp back and forth.", Will told scarce and turned back to us.

"Okay, now it`s time for dinner and then the campfire. See you probably there." He raised his hand in salute and then disappeared.

Oh no, that gave me the idea of which god will claim me. I was not able to have any more children and I did not want to be claimed by myself. That would make a bad impression on Percy. I sat in a dilemma ...


	3. How to make the chaos perfect

**Poseidon Point of View:**

Dinner was strange. I had to sacrifice myself food and pray that I will not be recognized as a son of the sea god. As I said: Strange ...

The campfire on the other hand was really nice. The colorful flames showed the mood of the campers and tonight they were blazing brightly into the sky in all colors of the rainbow. We sang songs, where Apollo of course was heard the loudest and we didn`t care that we didn`tt meet the tones.

The opposite was the case, everyone started to laugh at this. It has been a long time since I experienced such a thing.

Even Zeus seemed for once to enjoy the whole thing. He chatted with a few people from the Hermes cabin, and even smiled sometimes. The cabin was still crowded, though all the demigods were now claimed and had their own beds in their new homes.

I felt that someone sat down beside me, Hermes, and he grinned at me. "I hadn´t so much fun for years.", he sighed and leaned back completely relaxed. I nodded and watched as Percy approached a blonde girl and ... kissed her. And not just one on the cheek, but really lovingly on the mouth. Annabeth.

I screwed up my face. I did not really like her, but in my opinion, I should not interfere in the lovelive of my son. It was his decision and she made Percy happy, so I was just fine.

Hermes noticed my gaze, "They are really cute together." Percy said something to Annabeth, whereupon she laughed and gently kissed him on the cheek. I shrugged and looked at the ground.

"I've heard before, what he told you about, ... well, you. That must have been hard for you. I can see how much you hang on the boy. ", He continued.

"You have no idea how much it hurt.", I sighed, "I really thought our relationship to each other is better, but since the war against Gaia something had changed. I just need to find out what." "Now you've got the best opportunity to find it out. You´ll never get a chance like that again."

Hermes looked unusually seriously, but I didn´t got a possibility to respond, since Chiron came up to us, behind him Mr D. Still God. Man, he had been lucky, but he`s sitting here one way or another, so Hecate had propably saved her powers.

"Heroes! Good Evening. As all of you have already noticed, we have eleven new campers here. Welcome. Step forward and introduce yourselves in succession. The gods will claim you any moment."

We did what Chiron said. Hephaestus began: "My name is Hank. I am 17 years old, just like the others. "As soon as he said the last word, above him a red glowing hammer appeared. Wonderful, I was next, and still prayed.

"I'm Pete, also 17." I looked carefully up to the white light and ... sighed in relief. A Caduceus. Hermes` cabin ...The others were also claimed by themselves. Hera came to Aphrodite, Artemis to Apollo and Zeus also to Hermes.

"But we have no more free beds." Travis Stoll stood up, "You have no choice but stay somewhere else." Prompting he looked around and waited for one of the head counselors to volunteer.

There was complete silence. No one felt like taking two trick kings. "Okay, Pete can come into the Poseidon cabin." I heard Percy suddenly say. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have tons of space and I`m always alone, if Tyson`s not here. I can show Pete how it runs here and train with him."

Many nodded in agreement, but Chiron looked at him skeptically. "I do not know if that will please your father. I'd rather put him to Nike or Dionysus."

Percy shrugged, "My father don`t care anyway. Also it`s my home at the moment, not my father´s."

Ouch, slowly I got really a heartache of the whole thing here.

"Well, according to me it`s okay. Then Zach (Zeus) comes to Dionysus. We should urgently build a second cabin for Hermes ... " Chiron muttered, "Anyway, it's about time that you go to sleep. In 20 minutes is curfew and you don´t want to be eaten by the Harpies, right? "

All groaned annoyed, but didn´t protest. Percy came up to me grinning. "Well then, come with me." We walked past the strawberry fields, which smelled so wonderful, that my mouth was watering.

"But I don´t have anything," I interjected, as we arrived in the Poseidoncabin. Percy shrugged and walked towards a massive wooden cupboard. "I think, I have a few pillows and a blanket around here somewhere. If I'd only ..."

I smiled at the sight of my son rummaging in the wardrobe and cursing himself because he always lost his stuff. Eventually, however, he emerged from the depths of his closet and gave me a blue blanket and some pillows.

"You probably won´t need anything of it anyway. Now in summer it´s really hot in here." he said and then went into the adjoining bathroom.

A few minutes later I had made myself comfortable in the bed on the opposite side of his. The bathroom door opened and Percy came out only in boxer shorts clothed. And as I had suspected in the afternoon, his body was trained well. Strong upper arms, defined abs, powerful legs.

"If anything is tonight, wake me. Breakfast is tomorrow morning at half past seven," Percy said, while taking off his leather wristband and the necklace of Camp Half - Blood.

I nodded: "All right. Good night!","Good night."

I turned around and closed my eyes. It took me forever to fall asleep. So many things were bothering me. In the middle of the night I was wide awake again and I heard a noise. A small whimper and how someone turned from side to side. Percy.

He apparently had a nightmare. Carefully, I sat up and stared into the darkness. I just realized nothing. Sighing, I let myself sink into the bed and tried to sink into the land of dreams again. It took forever, but finally the first rays of sun appeared in my face.

"Good morning." Percy told me. He smiled at me and sat down on the bed in a good mood to tie his blue Converse shoes. Incredulous, I rubbed my eyes. How could he have such a good mood after his obviously violent nightmare?!

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked. "Uh, yeah why?" He replied. I had seen the look in his eyes. My son was a really bad liar.

However, it was a mystery how he could be so fit, after such a night. "I'm just asking. Let's go have breakfast."

Grinning, he said: "Sure, I'm only waiting for you."

Oops ... That's right, I'm the one who was not dressed. Percy was already wearing his dark jeans and an orange Camp Half - Blood shirt. I also pulled a shirt, trousers and shoes on, took a deep breath and prepared myself for the new day before I followed Percy to the pavilion ...


	4. How to make gods angry

**Hermes Point of View:**

At breakfast I watched with interest the other gods. Zeus and Poseidon sat next to me and talked - without arguing! - with Chris Rodriguez, the boyfriend of Clarisse. "How can you endure it with her?!" Zeus asked him with low voice, whereupon Poseidon struck him on the back of his head and was rewarded with a glare.

Chuckling, I turned my eyes on Athena`s table, who chatted excited with Annabeth and Malcolm. Boring ...

At Ares` table it looked more interesting, because two guys, Mark and Sherman were fighting. Secretly I took a tomato on my spoon and turned it like a catapult in his direction. I shot and ... the tomato burst on the cheek of the war god.

"My goodness, that was cool!" My son Connor, who had seen everything, laughed, "Just don´t look at them right now, otherwise they would notice that you were this. ... Oh, forget it. Al puts the blame on his siblings and ... Wow, Travis, look at that. He throws them a pancake in the face!"

I immediately turned around and had to pull myself together to keep from laughing. The two boys pulled the piece of dough from their face - the chocolate sauce was still sticking on it - and looked mad at Ares. Poseidon had also noticed what had happened and had also strained to restrain his laughter. We grinned at each other. That`s one of the things I have in common with he sea god: the dislike towards Ares.

Travis and Connor changed a look, then leaned forward to both of us. "Hey, we are planning to meet with a few others from the camp and make a prank on Pollux from the Dionysus - cabin. Would you like to join?"

Poseidon nodded and I shrugged: "Sure, why not."

"What are you up to?" Poseidon asked.

The brothers made mysterious faces, "You`ll see"

"And who else is there?" I whispered, so no one could hear us.

"Percy and Will Solace from the Apollocabin," they grinned.

I threw Poseidon a glance. This was the opportunity to make friends with Percy and find out something about the past summer. The reason why Percy obviously trusted his father no longer.

The god of the sea looked seriously back at me and then looked thoughtfully at the ground.  
"Well, we meet this afternoon. An hour before dinner. In Pollux` Cabin. He is at this time still training. "Travis said, then he and Connor got up and left the pavilion.

 **Poseidons Point of View:**

Hermes was right. It was the best chance I could get to talk to Percy, who now came up to me.

"Hey, I'm assuming that you have already picked out a weapon with Will yesterday?"

Oh yes, yesterday before dinner, I`ve actually still been in the armory. I had immediately found a sword that felt good in my hand, that was not too heavy and not too easy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we will train a bit now. Have you ever previously done martial arts or something?" We went to the arena and came past the cabins where Athena just went with some of her children to the lake.

Annabeth smiled at Percy before the two of them kissed gently. "Morning Seaweed Brain. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure! Are we meeting afterwards? I now have swordplay with Pete, but after that?" Percy asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes and saw discreetly out of the corner of my eye that Athena made it too.

"Ok, I'll pick you up." Annabeth said and hugged him tightly before she went away with her siblings and mother  
Percy gave me an apologetic look, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. We have hardly met lately, because each of us is always up to something. But well, I don´t want to bother you now because of that. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later we were standing toward each other a sword in our hands. I recognized Anaklusmos, Riptide. The shimmering, double-edged blade with a leather wrapped handle and a flat occupied with gold nails booklet.

"Cool sword." I said. Percy smiled again, "Thank you, a gift from my dad. So ... Any experience?"

"Uh, I was once on a school field trip, in which we were allowed to try swordplay. I guess I was not all that bad." I lied.

"Well, okay, we can work with it. Nevertheless, we first learn the basic steps. Watch out ..."  
Percy raised his sword and let it whiz down, "Hit", then raised it again and took a step sideways with one arm raised, "Thrust."

He rose again to normal and said: "These are the basic movements. The important thing is that you hold the body tension, otherwise your enemy can easily bring you to falter and you're dead before you know at all how it happened. Try it once."

I did what he said, and realized, that he pushed my rear arm higher at the stinging. "Your arms must both be up and form a line and go more to your knees, then you gain more stability." I was heavily rusted , in recent years, I had not really had a reason to train again, but my son was even better than me, that was more than humiliating.

But it could also has to do something with my changing into an average demigod. Then, it would be annoying. All my knowledge about swordplay was simply ... away.

The other gods also arrived in the arena and grinned. Especially the ridicule of Ares was obvious.

After half an hour Percy showed me the first technique. "It's called ox." He explained, "A sword stroke which is guided obliquely from above on the opposite, lower side. It is aimed at the collarbone and has an exit point at the opposite bottom rib. Lift up your sword diagonally over your head."

Percy rushed to me and took my hand a little further back. "You can`t let the sword fall too far back, otherwise you take even the whole momentum of the blow. Then you can strike."

We trained three more hours until I was drenched in sweat and Percy was not nearly out of breath. But you also had to say that he did that every day. Only in my defense.  
"Percy!", a male voice shouted suddenly from the entrance.

My son turned around, grinning broadly. "Damned! You've never said that you wanted to come."

A blond boy with bright blue eyes struck at Percy. "Should be a surprise to Piper. And I was also long gone here."

"Guys," Percy said to me and the other gods," This is Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter and Piper`s boyfriend. He lives sometimes here and sometimes in the Roman camp. He is one of the seven demigods who defeated Gaia. How's Hazel and Frank, where we are on the subject?" He waved at us briefly and then walked leisurely step with the son of my brother out of the arena.

"He made you quite sweat, barnacle beard." Apollo said.

"He knows good techniques and can perform flawlessly. You're rusty. "Athena gave her opinion to it.  
"Oh come on! You haven´t trained as well in decades. You`d have made it not different.", I protested.

"That's enough!" Hera shouted in between "I have not given me here all the trouble drum us up, so you can argue! We are here to get to know the other side of our family."

Hephaestus snorted derisively: "Because you know so much about family, what?"

"Coincidentally, I am the goddess of marriage and family."  
"And yet you threw me from Olympus after I was born!"  
"Because you were ugly!"  
"I was just a kid!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Aphrodite cried unexpectedly, so everyone of us winced, "I am infinitely glad about what Hecate has made with us. I have never been so close to my sons and daughters. We have become good friends and if you continue with yelling at each other, we will be busted. Hera has called us, so that we can pull all a short interim conclusion, so shut up!"

Surprised, we stared at her, but said nothing more. "So let's start with you Zeus. What have you generally find out about your children?", she took the lead.  
Overwhelmed he blinked: "I, uh, well, so Jason is probably not so excited about me and Thalia is with the hunters anyway. But they probably saved Nico, Reyna and the satyr hedge, so they wouldn`t get killed by Orion. The three had the quest to bring the Athena Parthenos save to camp to heal our schizophrenia."

Artemis snorted enerved, "Orion, that creep..."

"Okay. That`s a progress, isn`t it? Is there anything else?", Aphrodite looked strictly at each of us and I must admit, that it was really scaring. Her look got caught by Hermes.

He gave me an apologetic look and I groaned, as he said it: "Poseidon has big problems with Percy."

I stared at him unbelieving and then slapped him in the back of his head. The gods` face were the same as mine a few seconds ago.

"What?", Hera complained, "But you two had the least problems."

Sighing I hid my face in my hands "I don`t know, what exactly happened, but hates me for something, what happened during the war against Gaia."

"Then you should find out immediately, what it is. The seven generelly disapprove of us.", Hephaestus leaned forward, "Leo is really angry at me. I overheard, that the same is with Piper."

Athena nodded slowly, "We must act fast. I can`t bear the look from Annabeth, when she talks about me. It gets serious. That`s the reason, why the minor gods sent us here. The demigods gave them a lot of rights and now they want to give them something in return. Their parents. Let`s make the best of it."

Hey,

I`m very grateful for all your support! I hope, you will enjoy the next chapters. :)


	5. How to show love

**Percy Point of View:**

"Frank has to cope with being a praetor, but he and Hazel are both okay.", Jason answered my question from earlier, "Tell me, the new campers are uh... I don`t know."

I shook my head and laughed: "What? Strange? Not really. I talked to some of them already. They are quite nice except Al, but we all know that I don`t get along very well with Ares`s kids."

"Except Frank, but he`s a son of Mars and not Ares. Percy … Something is strange with them. It`s just a feeling though … I take that seriously. My feeling fools my rarely.", Frowning Jason looked back to the arena, from where loud cries could be heard.

"I keep them in sight. Promise! It`s really strange, how they came all together to the camp. I saw Dionysus expression yesterday at campfire. It was undefinable. Not bored as usual."

Suddenly I noticed that the sun was already setting. "Damn it! Annabeth wanted to pick me up and later I have a meeting with the Stolls."

I wanted to run, but Jason held me in place, "Wait a moment! Do you know, where Piper is?" I only shook my head and set out for the Poseidoncabin.

Annabeth leaned against a column in front of the cabin and looked at me reproachfully. "I wait for nearly an hour, Seaweedbrain. What happened?"

Amused I raised an eyebrow, "Did you miss me, Wise Girl?"

She grinned, "No, actually not. But either you are ten minutes too late or ten minutes too early and if you don`t come after an hour you probably forgot it or something came up."

Lovingly I gave her a kiss and whispered to her lips: "Well, you know me best. I`m sorry, that you had to wait so long. The training has been a bit delayed."

Annabeth pulled me with her through the cabin to the jetty. "It`s forgiven, but not forget."

"As if you would forget something." I answered.

We sat on the edge and undressed our shoes to dangle our legs and feet in the water. "Do you witnessed, that Jason is in the camp again?", I asked, "I talked to him, before I came here to you."  
"What? So that`s the reason, why you came late.", my girlfriend laughed, "You have once again smashed each other`s head, right? You probably didn`t noticed your competition, because you only have seaweed in your head."

I didn`t answer. Instead I suddenly heard her scream and a loud splash. Well, if you are next to the water with a son of Poseidon, you should not make fun of them. I began to love at her, as Annabeth came to surface again and looked angry at me.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear, I will kill you!"

And then she pulled me also into the cool water. Beneath the surface I took a deep breath and enjoyed the power that fulfilled me. Full of zest I grabbed Annabeth at her ankles and pulled her down to me.

Shrieking her head appeared next to me. I created a bubble around our heads and once she had inhaled deeply, I kissed her long and intense. Her hands dug into my hair, as our tongues began fight out a battle.

I pulled her closer to me, felt completely in her presence. Once again, I realized, how important the girl in my arms was for me. I couldn`t and didn`t want to live without her. Annabeth was everything to me.

Breathless we parted from each other and she rested her head against mine.

"I love you, seaweed brain."

"I love you too, wise girl." I grinned and kissed her again, before we swam back to the surface and pulled us on the jetty.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself fall into a lying position, Annabeth came after me and I cradled her, so she could put her wet head on my dry chest.

"So, Jason is back, huh? How is he?"

"He`s fine, I would say. He just don`t trust the new campers completely."

She turned her head to me, "Why that? There`s nothing unusual on them, apart from their arrival."

"That`s just it.", I said, "Something`s going on here. I think, the new were fighting after we left the arena. I'll keep the whole thing in mind. I trust Jason and if he has a bad feeling, I will take that seriously."

Thoughtfully we saw to the sun, which was setting on the horizon of the sea and their last warm rays were distributed on our skin.

"Oh no!", I groaned and jumped up quickly, "I wanted to meet Will and the Stollbrothers."

"You are always late today, aren`t you?", Annabeth said grinning.

Helplessly I spread out my arms and then ran back to my cabin.

"Wait a moment .. Percy! You aren`t planning a prank again, right?

I pulled my shirt off and threw it on my bed. Then I grinned at my girlfriend. "Nothing against Athena, Demeter or Ares. Promise!"

She gave me a hug, not really calmed down, and attrackt her. "Dionysus.", I whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss on her head, before I pulled a fresh t-shirt on and made my way to the meeting point.

Annabeth shook her head, but said nothing.


	6. How to play pranks

**Poseidon Point of View:**

"Today of all days, he must come too late!", Travis wailed.

"You know he´s with Annabeth.", Connor tried to comfort his brother. "Look. There he comes."

Travis, Connor and Will looked at Percy with their best reproachful expression, they could make. Hermes and I grinned, while Percy rolled annoyed his eyes, "I´m sorry, okay? I was with Annabeth and forgot the time."

"Oh gods!", Will groaned, "I don´t even want to know, what you two were doing."

My son´s eyes flashed, as he hit the boy on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That.", he answered, "was for your filthy thinking. There was nothing, clear?"

I coughed slightly, because I didn´t want to hear anything about that.

"Pete and … Hayden, right?", Percy asked uncertain.

Hermes nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"No offence, but what are you doing here?"

Travis stepped between us gods and put his arms around us. "These two heroes attracted our attention at breakfast and have the honour to join our prank."

"Alright.", Percy grinned, "The more the merrier."

Will gave Connor a look. "If this idiot got the things we need."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" He said outraged by the accusation. "I´m the prank king. Of course I've got the stuff. Let´s go."

I smiled slightly. I was impressed how our children acted around each other. They would be respectful even if they are enemies. The best example were Percy and Clarisse. Or the relationship between my son and the daughter of my archenemy.

"You all know, what to do?", Connor asked. "We have to be fast. Pete, you and Percy are going to the bathroom, while we prepare everything in this room."

He gave me a clothbag and I disappeared with my son in the white-tiled room. "Okay.", I said. "What now?"

I retrieved the things from the bag: tape, a bucket, a wrench, a screwdriver, fluent ink and a small camera, which was barely visible.

"We will fasten the camera on the ceiling.", Percy explained.

"From where do the Stolls got the thing anyway?" I asked and survey it.

Percy darted an amused glance at me, "Better don´t ask. Trust me, it´s better. Anyway, I'm going to turn off the tube in front of the sieve of the faucet, fill ink in and then screw it back on. Can you give me the wrench and put the bucket under the sink?"

I gave him the wished object and placed the bucket below the sink. With quick and skilful hand movements Percy had turned all off within a few seconds.

"How did you do that so fast?", I asked, "I mean ... I don´t think Poseidon is very good in these things."

Percy nodded, "Yes, well, not really. You are absolutely right. But originally Leo wanted to do this, but he got an order from the Aphroditecabin in the last minute. He has showed me how to do it, so we could do this without him. You can meanwhile draw in, where we have to fasten the camera."

With a pencil and the camera in my hands I mounted on the toilet and did what I was told to. "I´ve heard you and the other six halfbloods were on a big quest last year.", I spoke.

Percy positioned himself upright and looked at me with a frown. "Yes, we were even in Europe. Why?"

I shrugged, "I must admit, I´m very curious. Can you tell me about the quest?"

Percy took the loose tube and filled the blank ink into it. He remained silent for a while and was obviously thinking, if he could trust me. Then he told me quietly, but firmly:

"I wasn´t there, when it begun. It was four months after the war against Kronos. The gods haven´t answered to our signs. Not to our prayers, not to our sacrifices. They were no longer on speaking terms. They only claimed their children. Olympus was closed from one day to the other. Not even Annabeth was allowed there and she is the official architect after it was nearly destroyed by Kronos.

A few days later I ... disappeared."

Oh yeah, unfortunately I remember that much. I was so angry, when I heard, what Hera`s plan was. After all she simply kidnapped my son.

"What do you mean with _disappeared_?" I asked, "You ran away or..."

"No. Hera, the goddess of marriage, kidnapped me and made me sleep for eight months. You know, I never liked her very much, but she has gone too far. Since then I hate her and she hates me. Anyway her purpose was to switch the leaders of the greek and the roman camp, so they get too know each other and fight side by side against Gaea."

Percy took the wrench and switched the water faucet on. Then he took the tape and taped nearly the whole thing, from which the water flows.

"And was it succesfull?", I asked interested. I mean, I was excited to hear about last summer. I nearly knew nothing about it.

Percy climbed on the toilet and took the screws, the screwdiver and the camera to fix it on the ceiling.

"No, of course not. Romans and Greeks were deliberately kept apart, because we always kill each other, when we meet. Jason came with erased memories to Camp Half-Blood and eight months after that I came to Camp Jupiter. Anyway, Jason, Piper and Leo left because of a mission. Hera was kidnapped by Porphyrion and the three of course had to act for the gods. At the end Jason finally remembered being from Camp Jupiter. This was a really gross description, but I wasn`t there."

Percy climbed down and checked everything again. "I think, we are finished."

"What happened then?", I asked, "Why... why do you hate your father?"

Immediately he turned his head to me, "What makes you think that?"

"It`s, how you talk about him sometimes. It isn`t difficult to see." With all my power I tried to keep my emotions in check. The impatience. I had to act neutrally, at any price.

Silence filled the room for a moment until Percy spoke up: "Hate is a strong word. I don`t like him very much anymore, yes, but it isn`t hate."

"Not anymore?" I said, "It sounds like you had liked him recently. What happened?"

Percy hesitated, "I ... Okay, listen, Pete. It happened during the war against Gaea. It were some situations, bigger and smaller, in which", He searched for the right word, "I wished, he would have helped me."

So I had let him down... Wonderful...

"Tell me, Percy! Please! I want to help you and, as I said, I`m very curious."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. Maybe to find out, if he could trust me. "Okay,", he said then, "I`ll make you a proposal. From now on we`ll train together everyday and in the evening, when I think, you strained yourself, I`ll tell you a small part of what happened last summer, all right?"

I nodded smiling, "All right."

"Finally! You took a long time. We waited, what felt like forever.", Travis complained. Will strucked the back of his head, "Not true. We had trouble with the camera, so we just finished."

Hermes looked at me. I smiled slightly and nodded almost imperceptibly. Satisfied, he grinned.

"Come on!", Connor said, "Now it will be funny."

We went to the Hermescabin. Connor connected his laptop with the cameras and then we had two razor-sharp images from the bathroom and from the living area. We didn`t have long to wait. Someone opened the door, cursed because he had seized in the slippery toothpaste and ... it was not ... Pollux.

IT WAS ZEUS! We were so dead... "Alright, good. With him it is surely just as funny." Will laughed. I threw a glance at Hermes: half grin, half shocked. However, he was amused by the situation.

Zeus went into the bathroom, turned the tab on and ... got a charge of ink in the face. While we laughed, the godking desperately tried to turn the water or rather the ink off. With the black liquid on his face and his clothes he looked around in the room. Unfortunately he found the camera and said in a calm voice: "I swear, I find out, who you are and take revenge on all of you."

First there was dead silency, but suddenly we laughed really hard. I noticed, I didn`t care, that Zeus was mad at us. A few days before I would have had a strange feeling about it, but now... now I was just happy.

Hey,

I hope, you liked that chapter. Unfortunately, it sounded better in german than in english, I think. So I`m not very pleased with it, I`m sorry. :(

It also took me very long time, because we write so many damn tests in school... Now, I have holidays, but in a week there`ll be the next tests, I`m very sorry :(

And before I forget it: A happy new year! I don`t know, when you will celebrate the next year, but we in Germany the first rocket will explode in 12 hours. :)

Laura :)


	7. How to train a god

**Poseidon Point of View:**

In the middle of the night, I heard it again: The sound, when someone tossed about, the fearful gasping, the frantic breathing.

Finally I heard him getting up, slipping a t-shirt on and leaving the cabin to the jetty. Carfully I sat up and saw Percy through the window at the beach, illuminated from the moonlight.

Torn, if I should go after him or not, I remained in this position a few minutes longer. Damn it! He was my son and I was his father. Fathers were meant to be there for their children!

Determined I threw my covers back and went out of the cabin to the beach.

Percy had let himself fall on his back into the sand. One arm lied on his face as if he was tired and wondered if he should just fall asleep.

He muttered something I didn`t unterstand at first, but as I closed up on him I heard him: „Why didn`t you help me and let me go through the absolute hell every night now?"

I knew immediately, that he talked to me. Well, not to me as Pete, but to the sea, to me, his father Poseidon.

His voice sounded so tired, so weak, I thought, he would fell asleep by any second. „Everything okay?" I asked and regretted it the second it left my mouth.

My mind screamed: „Everything okay! Something better wasn`t on your mind?!"

Percy sat up fast and looked at me alarmed: „What the... - Where did you were coming from?"

„I heard you, when you left the cabin. I was worried.", I confessed , because it was true.

Percy sighed and slumped back into the white sand, „I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to wake you. Next time I`ll be quieter."

I shook my head and sat down beside him, „You didn`t wake me... well, okay, you did, but anyway I have a pretty light sleep."

Percy didn`t answer. Instead he buried his head tired in his hands and took deep breaths.

The waves that periodically hit the shore had a calming effect on me, so I dared to ask him: "You have nightmares. Yesterday already and tonight too. And I believe every night, right?"

He groaned, "Yes."

"How long has this been going already?" Slowly the concern really spread through me. The situation seemed more serious than I thought.

"Since... I am back ... from... the place I always dream about.", Percy sighed, "I wish it would really be a dream."

Interrogative I turned my head to him: "What are your dreams about? What place was so bad?"

Surprisingly my son began to laugh: "You really _are_ curious. But if I remember correctly, I wanted to tell you the story after you trained enough. And this place appertains to the story."

"Oh.", I only said. "Answer me at least one more question: Is that the part of the story, why you hate Poseidon? Sorry, don`t like him very much."

Percy nodded, stood up and went to the shore until the seawater washed over his bare ankles. Immediately the tiredness disappeared from his face. Okay, the question of how he could look so awake after all the nightmares was just answered.

Why hadn´t I thought about this? He simply splashed water in his face and voila: A wide-awake son of Poseidon.

Suddenly I sensed an impatience I couldn`t endure and an idea formed in my mind: "How about we practice now? I mean, I´m sure we both can`t sleep now and I want to know, how it was going on?"

Percy looked at me slightly grinning, "You`ve forgotten about the harpies, haven`t you? They could come after as in any second."

Oh, damnit. How could I forgot?! I cursed.

"Relax. If you are so eager, we can practice on the web, but not at the beach, alright?", Percy said and went back to the cabin.

* * *

Ten minutes later we faced each other again with our swords in the right hand. We had changed our clothes, before we went out, so the danger of being injured wasn`t so high. Percy was right the night before. Even in the night it was hot.

"So.", he said grinning, "Attack me. Try to hit me." I nodded and observed him. He stood there completely relaxed and waited for me to do something.

I raised the sword and tried to hit his side but he casually responded to it and my blade got sidetracked from his. I quickly swung it toward his shoulder, but he parried the blow, as if he had never done anything different in his life.

"You reveal every move.", Percy cautioned me, "You don`t have to focus on the point you want to strike. Let your sword go there by itself. Swordplay is like dancing. Your movements must be so natural, that your enemy doesn`t know, where you want to hit him."

This went on like that for two hours until we decided to stop, because by know I was sweating again. My bones felt bruised and I was sure my muscles would be sore the next day.

Breathless I put my sword away and sat down on the edge of the web.

"Okay.", Percy said and sat down beside me, "You want me to continue to tell the story.. Well, euh, Leo had begun to build the flying ship Argo II with his cabin. They were slow, but finally they finished. I woke up at the wolf house in North California in june, I think. The goddess Lupa, who raised Romulus and Remus, trained me for a few weeks and then I had to find Camp Jupiter. The worst weren`t the two gorgons, which followed me, but my amnesia. I couldn`t even remember my own name. The only thing that came into my mind was Annabeth. It was terrible knowing that this girl means something to me, but I didn`t know what..."

At this part I wanted to roll my eyes, but I just couldn`t. I couldn`t hate the girl, that meant so much to my son.

Percy kept talking: "I met Juno, the roman version of Hera – who isn`t much better than the greek by the way – at the camp border. She gave me the choice: I could go back into the sea, where I would be safe and escape my fate, or I could carry through the Tiber to New Rome."

I stared at him confused, "What is so bad about the Tiber that you had to choose?"

"The Tiber is roman territory.", Percy explained, "And at that time I was invicible. The curse of Achilles is a greek curse. Juno warned me it would be washed away if I cross the border. I didn`t care. I didn`t have any memory about my former life and thought: Why not? So I carried her over the border and she introduced me as son of Neptune."

"How did they react?", I asked.

"Not very enthusiastic. Neptune is not really admired there. They fear him of course, but they don`t worship him. His children bring misfortune. It`s difficult to find friends there when you don`t have any memories. I mean, they want to know more about you, but you can`t tell them anything. Hazel and Frank, a daughter of Pluto and a son of Mars, were the only ones I was friends with. Reyna, the praetor was nice too, but Octavian was an asshole. Sorry for the expression, but trust me. He is one. I was desperate and scarred. I asked my dad for help; that he should tell me what I had to do. He never answered."

My heart tightened as I saw the bitterness, the grief and the disapointness in Percy`s eyes. Percy told me how he, Hazel and Frank left the camp to free Thanatos. When he came to the part with Polybotes his voice faltered

"I felt so sick. I almost threw up. Fortunetely Iris helped me."

Once I was a god again I would send Iris a gift basket. When Percy told me about Phineas I had to take a deep breath to stop me from sreaming at Percy for making a bet. There was a fifty-fifty chance for him to die!

Percy stopped telleing me the story after he and his friends escaped from Frank`s home, "After the next time I will tell you...-"

He couldn`t go on, because in that moment a nasty bang caused the air to shiver literally.

* * *

Hey,

I hope there were not too many mistakes in the chapter. I haven`t had time to go trough it, so if you find some tell me :) I can only get better when I know where my mistakes are.

I`m sorry it took me so long again. I plan to upload an one shot about Percy and Poseidon. Would you like that?

See you,

Laura :)


End file.
